


Old Feathers, New Flight

by Iwannamunch_squad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Policeman!Daichi, Teacher!suga, Things are probably gonna be ooc sorry yall, dealing with adulthood, finding comfort in old friends, kind of?, you'd think I've never seen tags before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwannamunch_squad/pseuds/Iwannamunch_squad
Summary: Things were going well for Daichi. He had a stable job he actually liked. He had a loving, healthy relationship. He had a house and neighbors that only occasionally got on his last nerve. So why did he feel stuck?- -Daichi's life feels stagnant despite all of the safety. It isn't until he reunited with Suga and Asahi that he gets a breath of fresh air. Just not in the way he had planned.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	Old Feathers, New Flight

**Author's Note:**

> So, longtime fanfic reader, first-time serious write. I don't know where this is going or if it will finish but well have to see.  
> Any comments, concerns, or critiques are welcomed :)

Things felt...stagnant. The air was still and warm making the living room feel stuffy, verging on suffocating. The television had the same news channel droning on and on about what felt like the same “news” for weeks now. His uniform had been the same for years, the brand of instant coffee he burnt the tip of his tongue on unchanged since his time at the academy. Everything was the same, _stagnant_. A soft sigh slipped past his lips as he tugged the collared uniform shirt over his shoulders. He didn’t understand. It didn’t feel like this yesterday. Life didn’t feel like it was being dragged through mud two days ago when he was chasing a car, desperately trying to shake him. Or maybe it did. It was just waiting to be known. Seeping through the cracks undetected until it couldn’t be ignored. His fingers nimbly ran down his shirt, tugging the buttons through the holes, while his mind shuffled through his week. Nothing really stood out, and those moments that did were fleeting and work related. 

“Hey, I’m gonna head out.” A noncommittal hum rumbled out of his chest as a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist and a chin lightly dug into his shoulder. “I already packed your lunch. Just don’t get too busy to eat it.” A light giggle, a squeeze just above his hips. 

“I’ll try.” The first words of the day scratched against his throat. He turned and pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled into her hair; the smell of lavender familiar and calming, not suffocating like other routines. “You know how it is though. Can’t see food passed a mountain of paperwork.” 

A smile flitted onto his face and a soft kiss pecked his jaw. And then the arms disappeared with a promise of seeing him again later that night. The smile fell, not into a harsh frown, but into a soft line, corners dipping ever so slightly. He missed the warmth that had pressed into his back and the content love that went with it. She was the only contentment he found comfort in. 

.

.

Whichever deity was in charge of watching over him was being petty; he was sure of it. Or maybe he just didn’t pay attention enough when he shadowed a senior officer. Either way, there was no reason for him to have this much paperwork. It was a slow process, trying to remember details from cases that he didn’t have time to file right after they were settled along with trying to rewrite the forms that were covered in his hurried chicken scratch. Around him soft conversations sat on top of the usual din in the station. Except there was this buzzing, one that he couldn’t place, but also didn’t have enough brain cells to assign to figuring it out anyway. It had been sounding off at random intervals for the last five minutes, so it wasn’t too pressing. Maybe it was the Xerox machine again. It was making weird noises the last time he tried to make copies. But it wasn’t really a buzzing it was more of a beeping but then agai-

“Sawamura!” Daichi snapped his head up from the form in front of him, another noise complaint from Mrs. Ito, to see Ikejiri glaring at him just over the cubicle wall. “Answer your fucking phone before I shove it so far up your ass Michimiya is gonna think you love gettin’ pegged.” Daichi felt the tips of his ears burn as a passing officer snorted and quickly scurried away.  
Normally Ikejiri was calm and collected, but something about the way his friend’s brows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched told him today wasn’t a day to push back. Instead he shoved a haphazard stack of paper aside to grab his cell phone as it buzzed for the nth time. Eight missed texts. 

**Three Old Crows**

**Suga** : Hey! We need to hangout  


**Suga** : Like asap  


**Suga** : I haven’t talked to you guys forever and children are killing me ;o;

**Asahi** : Yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun. It’d be nice to catch up

**Suga** : Maybe go to a bar and get some drinks this weekend! Ehhh eeeehhhh 

**Asahi** : I’d be down. I’ve been so stressed with these design deadlines. My boss is killing me

**Suga** : We gotta now. Maybe Daichi can sneak his way out of work  
**Suga** : And if Michimiya will let him. Whipped ass

Daichi rolled his eyes and huffed. He had been taken aback that it was his old group chat with Koshi and Asahi but that shock faded as he read the messages. It really had been awhile since the three of them got together and hung out. 

**Three Old Crows**

**Daichi** : I dunno. Keep blowing up my phone at work and I won’t get Jiri to cover for him 

**Asahi** : Come on Daichi, don’t be like that 

**Suga** : Yeah Sawamura. Get off your police issued high horse and join us degenerates  
at the bar.  


****

**Asahi** : Degenerates?????? Speak for yourself Mr. I Go To Work Too Hungover To Teach So I Play Bill Nye Videos All Day To Cover My Ass

****

**Suga** : HEY Every teacher does it!

****

**Asahi** : You’ve let the videos play for fifteen minutes before realizing you had to change the language options from English to Japanese

****

Daichi bit the inside of his cheek trying to will down the urge to smile like an idiot as he watched the texts pop up one by one. When the thread finally slowed, the other two claiming they had to go back and actually work for a bit, Daichi set his phone on his desk and peeked over the cubicle wall. “Yo, Jiri. Can you cover for me Saturday? Promise I’ll keep my phone on silent from now on.”

****


End file.
